Unlikely Frienship
by URL.NET
Summary: Severly hurt, a human is left with many questions as to what happened to him. Finding himself in front of a wall-eyed pony even had more questions for him. Having a little moment of healing from Princess Celestia he thinks that she may have the answers that he his looking for. (Lemons,Strong language,Gore,)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the My Little Pony characters, they are rightfully owned by Hasbro but all Ocs belong to me.**

 **ENJOY! X3**

 _"Thought speech"_

 _"Normal speech"_

 ** _"Subconscious speech"_**

 _Cold..._

 _Dark..._

 _Alone.._

 _Blood...Everywhere._

 _"W-what the hell happened?"_

Numbness in all my bones. My vision was blurry but I was able to make out was standing above me. Dammit! Why can't I remember.

She spoke and her words felt like silk _._

"You are safe now, just rest."

That's all I heard before I passed out.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Wait..Did I really pass out? Huh should've known it would have been completely dark here. Just like on tv."_ I floated for quite sometime until I saw someone else...Wait a minute!

" _Is that me?"_ Narrowing my eyes to get a better view. _"Yep, that's me"_

It-I mean he- I mean..Fuuu- _I_ was able to notice myself and we both faced each other. Neither with a shocked expression. My other self was the first to break the silence.

 _ **"Well hello me! I'm your subconscious!"**_

 _"Jesus man! Don't be so damn loud!" Covering my ears._

 ** _"Whoops! Sorry, heh. So I guess your wondering where you are huh."_**

I nodded.

 **"Well you almost died man!"**

My mouth almost touched the-oh wait no ground. Well my jaw just dropped very low in shock.

 _"How the hell did I die!?"_ Almost panicking.

 ** _"To be honest I have no idea. But this horse. Uh I forgot her name, I think her name was Herpys or Dumpy or some other shit."_ ** He waved it off.

I rubbed my chin at the thought, never heard of names like those or never would have thought someones name that be.

 _Is that all you know or at least tried to know?."_ I was wishing he.. you know what? This is getting really confusing so I'll just call him 'he'. I wish _HE_ knew more about this mysterious person.

I suddenly felt my forehead getting wet. What was this dickhead doing to me?!.

 _ **"Well looks like you'll be waking up in a few moments."**_ He smiled flashing all his teeth. Holy hell this can't be my subconscious. _ **"Good luck".**_

*Gasp*

I jolted up from my strange dream. I rubbed my head feeling like complete shit. I looked around and found that this was not my room and definitely not my house. Damn! I wish I remembered.

Then my outraged thought was stopped when I turned to see..a horse? But there was something stra- _oh god_ she has a serious case of wall-eye. I-is she looking at me or the wall?

"Hey! Your finally awake I thought you would have never wake up." Carrying a basket on her back she placed it down on the floor and pulled out..a muffin?

 ** _"Aww how sweeet!"_**

"Ugh."

"Here, you should have muffin. It always cheers me up." I hesitated a bit before taking. I looked back at her before just to make sure she was plotting something.

I took a bit-"Holy shit!"

She jumped at my outburst. "this muffin, is delicious!..What is your name!"

"Derpy Hooves." She saluted.

"Well Derpy, I think you and I are going to be great friends."

 _ **"Aww bro that is low, trying to be fake friends for her muffins?"**_

 _"Ugh, that's not why I'm trying to be friends with her..well a little but just looking at her she seems like the outcast of this place."_

 ** _"True true, I mean just looking at her directly gets me dizzy."_**

 _"Now that's messed up."_

"Wait. You really want to be friends?" she questioned. Placing her basket onto her back.

I nodded.

"Well I bet the others would love to meet you" Almost falling from her clumsiness.

 _"There's more of her?"_

 ** _"Afraid so."_**

I tried getting up but I felt so much pain in my body. Wait how much was I healed?

I faced the pony to ask a question."Since I know that you do not have the power of healing,can you mind telling me who did?"

"Oh! Princess Celestia, she found you and brought you to my home..for some reason. She had some other thing to do so she couldn't completely heal you. But I'm sure she'll be back."

I laid back down in deep thought. _"Damn, so how long do you think it'll be till this Celestia women gets here? I also have to tell her if she knows how I got here."_

 ** _"Well for starters I have no clue and she probably does know how you got here, I mean come on dude the muffin pony did say that she brought you here and healed you so obviously."_**

 _"Yeah.. I just can't lay around wasting time I need to find her and get the hell out of here."_

 ** _"But what about your new frien-"_**

 _"Screw her, that was just the muffin talking. I got carried away." Low-browing to the ceiling._

 ** _"*sigh* Alright then, if you wish to hurt yourself even more then fine by me, I won't stop you. Literally I can't"_**

I groaned and tried to steady myself. The grey pony had a worried look on her face

"H-hey! You can't leave your still very hurt." Trying to stop me which I just shoved her to the side while having her basket of muffins all fall out and roll all over the floor.

"M-my muffins." She began to sob.

Great! now is my chance to get the hell outta here. I opened the door but stopped and took one last look at the grey pony. She was crying now, I wouldn't succumb myself in making her feel better. I closed the door and looked around. Wow what a strange town.

 _"Ugh, this place is just crawling with friendship. Am I right Subo?"_

 ** _"Subo?"_**

 _"Yeah, I was going to call you 'He' but now I found a good one."_

 ** _"Ugh,fine but before we go fucking around with more pony things like the crying pony back there, I suggest you apologize to her."_**

I groaned. Moving forward. I wasn't going to take any of his shit.

 _"Listen, I am not the nicest person so there goes a warm welcome for these little fuckers."_

I only heard silence,hope it's like this for ever but it's my subconscious I can't get rid of it.

It didn't take long to feel the injuries more often and for the rest of these little ponies to start staring. I heard whispers from others, scoffs from behind, and faces with pure disgust on be honest seeing a creature that is not from your place would have given me that type of face I mean come on look at that grey pony back there.

...

...Wow that was _really_ harsh.

I wanted to say something, but they would have all shit themselves and ran away. I felt blood dripping from my stomach. I put pressure on it but there was just more coming out. I got more dizzy and tried to keep my balance. But how mostly people that are losing as much as I am usually would pass out which happened to me.

I heard someone gasp and I was able to see a silhouette.

"Don't worry stranger we'll get you to Princess Celestia immediately."

" _What?! Are you mad women?!_ He could try and kill the princess!" This guy sounded like some sort of gentlemen. Ugh I hated those types of people.

"Oh shut up Fancy Pants. We need to get him to her asap. I know she can help."

* * *

 **FaithfulYouth: Well I had this story in my mind for a while. But don't worry the descrption of the oc and name will be given in the next chapter ^-^.**

 **Don't forget to Love and review. I love seeing new people enjoy my writing.**

 **For now, HAVE A NICE SUMMER!**


	2. Trying to settle in

**Hello my lovely fanfic fans, I am here to bring you the 2nd chapter. ENJOY! :D**

Ugh..am I in that grey ponies house again? I looked around and notice that I obviously wasn't. Actually the place looked more fancy and I mean _fancy._

I noticed that I was wrapped up even more and that my shirt was gone. Damn I feel like more shit.

 _"Hey subo you in there?"_

No answer. Hm wonder where he could be. I wonder who that Fancy Pants person was. I gritted my teeth at the thought.

 _" I already know he's going to be a fucking problem once I see him again."_

My thought was disturbed when I heard a creak at the door. It was another strange pony. She was much taller then the grey one. OH wait! This must be Princess Celestia! Eh, figures. I don't think any of those other ponies would have a colorful flowing mane and look as elegant as her.

She had warm smile on her face which automatically made me feel more comfortable.

"Why hello Zane, I'm assuming you're first question is to ask how you got hurt? Or how you got here?" Sitting at the side of the bed on the floor.

"Well yeah, but how did you know my name?" I got pretty freaked out and felt less uncomfortable.

"I can read thoughts, and see the past and future. It isn't very much but it is useful."

"Welp" I clapped my hands in conclusion. "I best not think of anything...unfitting in this situation."

Celestia giggled "Yes, that would be the best choice"

So there was a very uncomfortable moment of silence as we bothed stared at eachother.

"So a-are you going to finish healing me?" My blush exposed. As was hers.

"Oh right! Yes, I'll get right on it."

I laid down completely still and felt a tingling feeling throughout my body. Next thing I knew I was completely healed.

I looked up to notice the Princess giving me a warm smile.

"You are all ready to go. Your clothes are over there cleaned." She pointed her hoof at a chair in the corner.

I got up to move and stretch...But there was one problem. _I..was..NAKED!_

My Johnson and johnson! My boingloings! Rightiously exposed to the Princess. But when I noticed her taking in a site of my body. She bit her bottom lip.

I mean I have abs and was a pretty fit man and women fall for black dudes like me but me gettin it on with a horse? Nah not my thing.

"Like what you see?" Getting a bit annoyed at this long silence..again!

"O-oh my apologies Zane please forgive my long pause. I'll leave the room and give you some privacy."

I nodded and covered myself the best I could. She quickly left the room and I was alone. As before I had my black shirt and hoodie with my cargo pants and black shoes.

I also noticed my duffle bag there as well. " Dammit if she was snooping around in my bag I swear I'm going to-"

 ** _"Going to what?"_**

I literally almost shat myself.

 _"Jesus christ dude! Warn me next time when you randomly go afm and just magically reappear!"_

 ** _"And how about YOU warn me when your going to be thinking about perverted pictures of shoving your junk in her trunk."_** Trying to not remember those nuded pictures.

 _"Well news flash buddy, your gonna have to see shit like sometimes."_

 ** _"But a damn horse?! Bro that's a whole new low for you."_**

I sighed to myself knowing that was really wrong of me. But hey she had curves in all the right places..huehuehue.

Moving back to the subject. I check my bag and found the holy grail. My sweet baby(my iphone 6..with my headphones!)..extra clothes an-oh wait. Thats it. Damn I was expecting something else that what put a game changer to all these boring moments.

* * *

Well, now that I am fully clothed. I opened the door to Princess Celestia apparently snooping behind the door.

"EEP!" She fell to the floor.

I lowed browed and turned the direction to ask a guard on where the hell the exit is. He decided to escort me to the exit.

 _"Wow, horny 's lucky I didn't God Saiyan on her ass."_

 ** _"Oh come on dude I know and you know that you liked it. Having her snoop and take peeks of you."_**

I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure Subo was snickering.

 _"Well yeah, just a little. But not very much."_

Once I was escorted out I was pretty clueless as to what I should do next. I decided to walk _**around**_ a bit.

The houses all looked the same. And all these horses had pretty basic colors. And they also had symbols on their asses. Tattoos maybe?

I got more strange and disturbing looks from more of the horses. Or are they ponies?

With the blink of an eye there was these blue eyea straight in my face. I fell back on my ass. This pony looked all to excited, hopping everywhere and talking very fast. Ugh it was tiving me a headache.

"Ohheymaybeyoushouldmeettherestofth-"

I put a finger to her lip.

"Okay slow down, You are giving me the biggest headache ever." I rubbed my head feeling it getting worse.

She giggled and apologized.

We eventually introduced ourselves and I wasn't surprised at her name at all. Being named Pinkie Pie and having balloons for a tattoo fits her.

She also told me about a party that she gives to everyone new. To be honest I am not the party type of person.

 _ **"Yoo...you should gooo."**_

 _"Fuck no, parties are not my thing."_

 ** _"Princess Celestia might be there~"_**

I groaned and punched my head. Luckily Pinkie Pie didn't notice.

"Oh! I must get going, gotta get readddyyyy!" She then zoomed back to god knows where she came from and left me alone. You know, I'll probably be in this situation even more then I already have.

I took out my phone and started listening to music. I was oblivious from the rest of the world. All I wanted was the me time. Even though I have been alone quite a bit. Like I mentioned before.

 _ **"Bryson Tillers a nice song artist, did yah get into a recent breakup or something?"**_ Happily joking to his amusement.

I just scoffed and walked around some more until I saw one of those guards from before. I almost had a vein pulse in my head because I know that Princess Celestia wants something from me. I mean who else can send them out to peo-ponies. Ugh gonna have to get used to that.

I took my headphones off and found that same guard that had escorted me earlier out the Princess castle. Hmm this guys got balls to actually be near me.

"Hello human, I have a letter for you from the Princess. She wishes that you read it right away."

I snatched it from the guard and read it thoroughly.

 _Dear Zane_

 _My apologies again for peeking at you through the door. And when you were fully nude. I have heard that you will be given a welcoming party from Pinkie Pie...And hey since you've been lonely try befriending the mane six. Don't worry Pinkie Pie or Derpy will show you to them. But you do not wish on meeting the mane six you could stop by my place. ;)._

 _~Princess Celestia_

 _ **"Squeee! Oh shit bro I don't know what to wear! Did I run out of condoms?! Should I just go full blown and fuck the protection?! AHH WHAT IS THIS RUSH I AM FEELING?!."**_

My mind was full of..of stuff. That last part. S-she was talking about..sex.

The horrifying look of fucking that...jiggly...bouncing...ass.

I pursed my lips and tried hard not to get a tent in my pants in public. The guard was giving me a confused and worried look.

"H-human. Are you alright?"

I had passed out from all the blood that came from my nose.


	3. Little Recovery

**Happy Saturday everyone! Just came by to give you chapter 3! So enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **"Hey dumbass, wake up!"**_

When I awoke I felt as if I got hit by a truck..well that would obviously would hurt ten times worse but you get what I mean.

I appeared to have been put in a hospital and I felt a bandage on my head and nose. Little did I know about the tent that was under the covers..huehue..

Long and behold was the Princess who was sleeping soundly next to me on a chair. She drooled a tiny bit but that's what made her even cuter then she already was before. It brought a smile to my face. As I stared at her and I thought to myself. Could a human come to love such a creature?

 _ **"Well being a sicko like yourself,mm yeah it could happen."**_

I gritted my teeth feeling the urge to punch the shit out of my head but what use would that cause. I sighed and laid back down...I need to get out of this world.

It took quite sometime for Princess Celestia to wake from her lovely dream of her world of cupcakes and donuts frolicking with her as she galloped the chocolate road. But I didn't mind the company, her hair was a bit messy but not too much for her to handle I bet. She practically is the Goddess of neatness nothing a hair straightener couldn't fix. Wait, do they have those?

 ** _"No, they don't which also means no cars, phones, televisions, you get where this going."_** Subo said bluntly.

"Damn, must be hard for them out here." Just the thought of not having any of those things made this place sound even more dull then I pictured it from before. Could be a hard living as well.

I asked the princess a question. "Hey princess, doesn't it ever bore you that you guys don't well, upgrade at all." Choosing my words wisely. Who knows what would happen if I asked the wrong words.

Her dreary eyes staring at me giving a slight yawn "Well, it does quite a bit. But knowing that we do not have the best of tools for that it would be quite strange for my subjects to adjust to that type of lifestyle". Her ears pinned down she stared into my eyes giving out a simple yes or no question, well simple wouldn't really count. Maybe a tough decision.

"Am I a good leader." She got closer to my face as I looked into those lovely eyes I could see, myself. I saw myself and what looked to be a couple tears about to burst.

Oh damn, looks like my question really sunk in her. Did she really think that saw her as a failure of a leader?

 _ **"Well duh you idiot! You just don't go around trying to change how people live! She's done this long enough before you were even born at least show her some respect and apologise."**_

Well I better do so or e- ** _"I'll give you the WORSE migraine that ever existed."_** His voice sounding dark and cold.

I decided to apologies to Princess but she took as no big deal, giving me that warm smile I decided to just rub it off.

Feeling a bit better I got from the bed to get my blood flowing more. The Princess was right by my side in case I lost my balance and fell like a dumbass. We walked out, giving a thank you to the nurse that had taken care of me she gave a small wave but quickly hurried to where else she needed to be. At first I thought everyone would hate me seeing as I'm something that none of them have seen before. Which I ended asking the question.

"Hey Princess, has there ever been any ot-" My question was interrupted by a very familiar voice...it sounded gentlemen li-oh fuck..

"P-princess...Celestia...I am here...to save you." Fancy Pants huffed in between his words.

The princess giggled. "What ever for?" He then darted a glare straight at me, his hoof shaking in my direction as if he couldn't quit pointing at me.

"Oh, Tavon? He is just a new friend of mine." She seemed pretty confused as for the reason Fancy Pants came all this way just to point fingers...hooves.

"With all do respect princess, this human is nothing but trouble. I would suggest you toss out this lost ca-"

"Choose your next words wisely my dear." I turned my attention towards her. She was smiling. But something didn't seem right, almost as if there was a murderous women behind that bright smile of hers.

She began inching her way towards him. "So, your saying that I should throw out this human because he's different then you?"

His next words couldn't escape his mouth. "W-w-w."

"I welcome all new faces here Mr. Fancy Pants, even humans." Facing me with a bright smile but quickly turned back to him with that creepy smile.

"So, Mr Fancy Pants. What will it be, wiil you stay and fuss about a new being to this world and possibly face a..horrifying punishment? Or will you carry on with whatever it was you were planning on doing for the day?" At this point the fancy dude was literally shaking and had his tail in between his legs. I covered my mouth to give a quiet chuckle.

Y-yes Princess Celestia, I'll carry on to whatever it was that I was doing. I am very sorry." And with that he quickly galloped elsewhere.

At this point I was willing to give the princess a pat on the shoulder. In which I did.

"Wow, thanks for sticking up for me princess."

She turned to give me a bright smile."You are very welcome Tavon."

 ** _"You know, I gotta hand it to her for doing that for you man."_**

 _"I know, who would of thought that the first..pony that would stand up for me like that would be here."_

I was cut off by my thoughts with Subo when the princess suggested a place for lunch. I couldn't really see her expression seeing as she was turned away from me. But her ears seemed to be a tad red.

I gladly took her offer and we were once stared at by everypony here. To be honest if I was a pony and I've never seen a human with a princess before would get me to have the same looks that all of them had.

Everyone was in awe at the all holy princess here while I was getting those creeped out looks from the others. Oh god, Just imagineing what it will feel like once we enter this place. I started getting butterflies in my stomach.

Once we entered the place it went completely silent. I grew a bit uneasy but looking at the princess, she was smiling. I hope this doesn'tget awkward.

We apparently had a table reserved just the two of us but it was sacluded from the other ponies near us. She probably knew that I would like all the attention on me or for on that matter.

It soon went back with everyone talking and what not and I looked over their menu and this was probably a place fit for some vegetarian. I mean come on, no meat? Just things like hay fries, hay sandwiches or even hay pancakes?! There were other foods listed but I couldn't care less.

The princess could see my unamused look and was concerned. "Is something wrong Tavon?"

I sighed and laid the menu down. "It's nothing really, it's not like I wanted to have steak or ribs or even chicken wings." Resting my face on my hand with a sarcastic look.

She looked a bit sad. "Well, I'm sorry that we don't have meat for you Tavon. We do not kill animals for food. We always eat non meat products."

I sighed again. "Yeah I get, save the animals and what not."

The princess knew that I wasn't being serious or anything and just giggled at my smart remark. It was pretty much a good time, hanging out with the princess. Not getting all the stares from everyone. I felt very comfortable.

Until the question that popped up in my head came up again. I wasn't certain that the princess would give me an answer, but it was worth the shot.

I cleared my throat, to which the princess was awar of, she put her sandwich and asked curiously what was up.

"Princess...has there ever been any other humans here, before me?" The look on my face was mixed between scared shitless and a bit of bravness. But the mintues that passed by with the silence, my face became more and more scared. Her face was just blank, almost as if she was staring off into space.

She quickly came back from her thought once I waved a hand in her face. I soon became worried for her.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just..that question really got to me." She sighed, and almost on the brink of tears she began her story.

"A long time ago, before the capture of Discord, there were humans here. We lived together in harmony living our days as any other day. Happy, for of life and no worries whatsoever. Until, one human did have enough of all this nonsense of what we called friendship."

At this point I was so focused into this story that I know she was getting to the juciy part.

"I have no record of his name but he did make a big impact on how people thought about us and soon enough everyone was fighting everyone. Ponies killing humans, humans killing ponies. It was a disaster and there was nothing I could do. I was just a young foal and it was in my mothers hooves to take responsibility for all that."

Once she finished her story I was completely shocked, I looked at the princess who was quietly weeping. She didn't want cause any attention...She thought that her mother, wiping out all humans would cause me to think differently of these ponies, and her. But there's been worse things going on back in my world.

We got some guy who's running for president. And trust me, he is very disliked. For someone who wants to build a wall to keep immigrants away doesn't get my vote. But enough with the politics.

I didn't realize that I was gently rubbing the princesses face to calm her down. We seemed to stare into each others eyes for what seemed like countless minutes. A blush and soon a little sniffle came from her muzzle. I myself had bit of a blush.

"Listen, I know that it was the only option that it came down to, but it isn't your fault." We both smiled and as we inched our way closer and closer to one another I could feel and smell her lovely vanilla breathe.

We were both oblivious from the attention that was slowly gaining on us. Until I stopped myself.

"I-I'm sorry, this isn't right" I quickly ran out of the restaurant and didn't look back, I heard the princess call out my name but I simply ignored her plea.

 _ **"Bro, you were so close what happened?"**_

 _"Just shut the hell up alright! I need to think.."_

I circled around the corner quickly glancing behind myself to see if the princess had followed. Luckily she didn't. Making another jolt for it I still couldn't stop myself from running and I accidentally ran into Derpy. She fell to the ground with a thud and quickly came back ready for a fight.

"Alright bub, who do yo-...think you are? Tavon? what are you doing here?"

Ugh, I really wish I didn't have to explain this to her.

* * *

 **A/N: So, it's basically been a month since my last update with this story but I'm sorry it's just I got work and stuff in my way. But I've started working on the next chapter. So for now adios and don't forget to like and fave this story you lovely newcomers c; or leave a like.**

 **Peace out :D**


End file.
